Ronda Rousey
)|birth_place = Riverside, California|resides = Venice, California|trainer = Brian Kendrick Goldust Kurt Angle Natalya Neidhart WWE Performance Center|debut = January 28, 2018|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |billed =Venice, California |released = }} Ronda Jean Rousey is an American professional wrestler, actress, and former mixed martial artist and judoka. She is currently signed to WWE, performing on the Raw brand. Biography There have been Superstars who tried fighting and fighters who tried their hand at being Superstars. But there is only one Ronda Rousey. This record-setting modern legend has blazed a trail through mixed-martial arts, beginning with a bronze medal showing in judo during the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympics and, most notably, continuing with a record-setting tear through UFC as the first female competitor to ever sign with the company. Given her status as the Strikeforce Women’s Bantamweight Champion before that promotion was absorbed by the UFC, Rousey was named the first-ever UFC Women’s Bantamweight Champion upon her arrival. It's no surprise that she was destined to become the first woman to be inducted into the UFC Hall of Fame on July of 2018. Dubbing herself “Rowdy” Ronda Rousey with the blessing of the late Roddy Piper, she embarked on a ruthless undefeated streak that saw her submit opponents within a matter of seconds via her signature armbar. And she caught the sports-entertainment bug along the way, sharing the ring with The Rock and The Authority at WrestleMania 31. Ever since, rumors of a crossover to WWE persisted at almost every turn, though it seemed a dream pairing that was destined to remain just that … until Royal Rumble 2018, when Rousey arrived wearing Piper’s unmistakable leather jacket. She then officially entered WWE in explosive fashion, sending COO Triple H crashing through a table and nearly getting into a scuffle with Stephanie McMahon before signing her Raw contract, and making it clear, in no uncertain terms, why she is “The Baddest Woman on the Planet.” “Rowdy” Ronda continued to clash with her new employers over the next several weeks – both physically and verbally – before teaming with Kurt Angle to defeat Triple H and Stephanie McMahon in a blockbuster Mixed Tag Team Match at WrestleMania 34. At SummerSlam 2018, Ronda defeated Alexa Bliss to win the Raw Women's Championship. Since then, she's successfully defended her title against all comers, including Sasha Banks, Nia Jax and Nikki Bella. This reign of dominance led Rousey to the main event of WrestleMania 35 where she clashed with Becky Lynch and SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair in a Winner Take All Match. Rousey was ultimately pinned by Lynch, suffering her first pinfall loss in WWE, but her influence and impact in competing in the first-ever women’s main event at WrestleMania was impossible to ignore. - WWE.com Other media Rousey has appeared in one WWE video game. She appeared on WWE 2K19 ''as a pre-order bonas. Personal life As of 2017, Rousey lives in Venice, California. Rousey was a vegan after Beijing 2008, but in 2012 described her current diet as "kind of a mix between a Paleo and a Warrior diet", trying to eat everything organic. Rousey has discussed how she dealt with body image in the past and her struggle with it. She explained, "When I was in school, martial arts made you a dork, and I became self-conscious that I was too masculine. I was a 16-year-old girl with ringworm and cauliflower ears. People made fun of my arms and called me 'Miss Man'. It wasn't until I got older that I realized: these people are idiots. I'm fabulous." Rousey is an avid fan of ''Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon. Her favorite Pokémon is Mew and she had a childhood crush on Vegeta. Christopher Sabat, the English voice actor of Vegeta, jokingly replied in an interview, "She has seen my power level for what it is… She also scares me." She also plays World of Warcraft, primarily as a night elf hunter. In 2015, she raised money for the Black Jaguar White Tiger Foundation, whose goal is to save big cats from circuses and zoos and provide them with the best lifestyle, by auctioning signed T-shirts. In April 2015, Rousey visited Yerevan, Armenia for the 100th anniversary of the Armenian Genocide. While in Yerevan, she visited the Tsitsernakaberd Armenian Genocide memorial. Rousey endorsed Bernie Sanders' presidential campaign in the 2016 United States presidential election. In February 2016, in an interview with Ellen DeGeneres Rousey admitted that suicidal thoughts went through her mind in the aftermath of her knockout loss to Holly Holm in November 2015. Relationships Rousey once dated fellow UFC fighter Brendan Schaub. In August 2015, Rousey was rumored to be in a relationship with UFC fighter Travis Browne, who knocked out Schaub in a bout the previous year, after a picture of the two together appeared on Twitter and Browne's estranged wife Jenna Renee Webb accused the two of seeing one another. Browne was at the time still married and under investigation by the UFC after Webb publicly accused him of domestic violence back in July. Browne confirmed he and Rousey were together in October 2015. The next day, Rousey revealed that she was dating Browne. Rousey and Browne got engaged on April 20, 2017, in New Zealand and married on August 28, 2017 in Browne's home state of Hawaii. She is a Stepmother to Browne’s two sons. In her autobiography, My Fight, Your Fight, Rousey wrote of an incident with an ex-boyfriend she dubbed "Snappers McCreepy" after she discovered that he had taken nude photos of her without her consent or knowledge, two weeks before her first fight with Miesha Tate. When a seething Rousey met him, she "slapped him across the face so hard her hand hurt." According to Rousey, he then refused to let her leave as he was trying to explain, so she attacked his face with two punches, one more slap, one knee, then "tossed him aside on the kitchen floor." She went to her car and he followed, grabbing the steering wheel, so she "dragged him out onto the sidewalk, and left him writhing there". Rousey deleted the photos and erased his hard drive, however fear that the pictures may still be out there influenced her to pose for ESPN magazine's Body Issue so that nude pictures of her would be seen on her own terms. Rousey faced some criticism that she had committed domestic abuse. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE Raw Women's Championship (1 time) ** Slammy Award (1 time) *** "This is Awesome" Moment of the Year (2015) – with The Rock ** WWE Year–End Award (1 time) *** Best Diss of the Year (2018) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ronda.cips * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/rondarousey/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/rondarousey * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKKbnaWUi04RpY1M0yBidBw Category:2018 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:The New Era Category:RAW Divas Category:WWE Raw Women's Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Total Divas